chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-2: Snowy Mountain Climbing
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Ice Goblins Stage 3: Ice Black Troops Bosses: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Ice Goblin Soldier Stage 3: 3 Ice Golems }} Part 1/6 Earth Sprite [ You're here. ] Pirika [ Oh, it's the old guy that always guides us. It's been a while. How've you been? ] Earth Sprite [ Good. Looks like you haven't changed, either. Come on. Right this way. ] Pirika [ He seems friendlier than before. ] Kain [ He does. I guess earth sprites are changing over time, too. ] Pirika [ We're battle buddies after all. ] Earth Sprite [ What's taking so long? I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry. ] Pirika [ Sorry. We'll be right there! ] ---- Earth Sprite [ It's not as bad as before, but there still are monsters around. Don't forget to stay alert. ] Kain [ Got it. So the number of monsters went down over here, too, huh? ] Earth Sprite [ More like it went back to how it was before. The invasion of the Black Army has weakened, too. ] Phoena [ Is that so...? I'm glad to hear that. ] Earth Sprite [ We can't do anything about monsters that live here, but we have to get rid of the Black Army. ] Pirika [ Even after their boss is gone, they won't stop their assaults. ] Phoena [ It's like they have an instinct to destroy the world... ] Earth Sprite [ I don't know exactly what you guys are doing, but you're trying to destroy them, right? ] Earth Sprite [ I'm counting on all of you. ] Phoena [ Yes, of course. ] Earth Sprite [ Okay. Then I better do my part to help you guys. We're going this way. Stay right behind me. ] Earth Sprite [ There'll probably be monsters on our way. Don't get lost. ] Phoena [ So there will be monsters. ] Earth Sprite [ Not the Black Army, but yes. They're monsters that have been living in these mountains. ] Earth Sprite [ They know the mountain well, so they're moves are trickier than the Black Army. ] Michidia [ No worries. We're used to those kinds of guys. ] Earth Sprite [ Well, that's good to hear. ] Part 2/6 Earth Sprite [ Here. We're here. ] Olga [ Yay, we're here. Thanks for guiding us. ] Earth Sprite [ No problem. I must be going now. ] Phoena [ Thank you for your help. ] Earth Sprite [ Any time. ] Olga [ First thing's first. Can you take a look at this? ] Pirika [ Are these parts for the ship? That's a lot! ] Olga [ We made them looking at the diagrams Phoena gave us, but... Do you think these will work? ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. I do have some knowledge about it, but I can't say for sure since I'm not an expert. ] Olga [ I see. So we better try to actually build it. ] Phoena [ Sorry about the hassle. ] Olga [ You don't need to be. As an artisan, it's more exciting that way. ] Kain [ So we need to carry all of these to the port town? ] Olga [ Yeah, that'll be helpful. ] Marina [ Olga also needs us to ask the way to get there. ] Olga [ Oh, about that. I need to ask you a favour. ] Pirika [ A favour? ] Part 3/6 ??? (Ordell) [ Humph. Are you folks the Volunteer Army? ] Pirika [ That's right. I'm Pirika. Who are you mister? ] Ordell [ I'm Ordell, a mountain nomad. ] Phoena [ A nomad? ] Olga [ He isn't attached to a certain settlement, and continually roams the mountains. ] Ordell [ Olga asked me to help get your things delivered. ] Phoena [ Thank you for your help. ] Ordell [ Well, I'd like to offer heaps and mounds of help. If only I could. ] Phoena [ Excuse me...? ] Ordell [ Well, there's just a slight problem. ] Phoena [ And what is that? ] Ordell [ The Black Army having been entering the mountains through a different path. ] Olga [ There is a very cold snowy mountain in the north-west, which is where they're coming from. ] Michidia [ I wonder why they changed their behaviour? ] Marina [ Closing off all the other roads may have forced their hand. ] Marina [ All the roads near the Royal Capital are blocked, so they probably opened up a new path. ] Kain [ So they plan to launch an attack on our defences from the back. ] Ordell [ Right. It's just trouble to have them roaming about the mountain like that. ] Ordell [ They get in the way of my lifestyle, and I can't do any deliveries. ] Olga [ That's the story. We're trying to set up a defensive outpost in that area. ] Phoena [ So was there a problem? ] Olga [ We're not getting any word from the first unit that we sent. ] Pirika [ That can't be good. ] Ordell [ Yeah. We want to send in emergency reinforcements for that reason. ] Olga [ Ordell will be your guide. Think you can handle this? ] Hero how cold is it? Olga [ t's a deep chill. ] Ordell [ It's covered in snow all year long. You could easily lose your life to the cold. ] Pirika [ Wow... ] have to fight in the snow. Ordell [ You guys have experience with the cold? ] Kain [ I can't say we have none...but not a lot either. ] Ordell [ I've got my fair share of experience, so listen to what I tell you, and you'll survive. ] Phoena [ Okay. Please tell us what to do. ] Ordell [ Great. First, we have to prepare our equipment. ] ---- Ordell [ Your clothes. It would be best to have mammoth fur. ] Phoena [ Mammoth? ] Ordell [ It's an elephant that lives in snowy mountains. Their fur is thick and great in the cold. ] Ordell [ An explorer never goes without it. ] Pirika [ Then, let's buy some. We'll buy all the mammoth fur the store has to offer. ] Earth Sprite [ What? That's nonsense. ] Pirika [ We'll return it later. Can't you just loan it to us? We have to go to the snowy mountain. ] Pirika [ We need enough for everyone here in the Volunteer Army. ] Earth Sprite [ You've got quite a few people... ] Earth Sprite [ I understand, but I'm not sure we'll have enough, even if I get more from the Maze Pass branch. ] Ordell [ It can't be helped. The number of mammoths have greatly fallen due to the Black Army. ] Pirika [ Well, what do we do about this...? ] Ordell [ We'll have to think of a different way to cope with the cold. ] Pirika [ Really?! What's the other way? ] Ordell [ Well, I suppose I'll tell you. There are these stones known as heatstones... ] ---- Kain [ So we all have to mine them ourselves. Does everyone have their pickaxe? ] Kain [ We don't have much time. Dig until you're done! ] Phoena [ Is it a stone that gets warm by absorbing mana? ] Pirika [ Yeah. Ordell told us about them. Two or three should keep a person warm. ] Olga [ I'm sorry. We're in the final stages of processing the materials, so I can't send any men. ] Phoena [ It's all right. We'll do something about it, so please continue working hard on the materials. ] Olga [ There are many monsters in the area, so be careful. ] Pirika [ Roger that! ] Kain [ All right. Let's get digging! ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Kain [ Goodness gracious, they came out after all! ] Michidia [ Stone mining crew, keep digging! Intercept squad, battle formation! ] Marina [ You won't get in the way of our work! ] Part 4/6 Olga [ Oh, my. You've got quite a few. ] Pirika [ We had run ins with many monsters while at it. ] Olga [ I warned you about them. ] Ordell [ Great. Now we're ready. Let's head out at once. ] Pirika [ Roger that! ] Part 5/6 Marina [ It's hard to walk on the snow... Agh! ] -- Marina slips and falls -- Phoena [ Are you okay, Marina? ] Marina [ Ouch... My butt got wet from the snow. ] Kain [ Look at me. I'm wet all over. ] Michidia [ You're way too inattentive. You keep falling so many times. ] Kain [ It's not my fault I'm not used to fighting on the snow. ] Pirika [ Michidia must have been trained for all types of environments as a ranger. ] Michidia [ You're right about that. Hey, Captain. Are you doing okay? ] Hero love playing in the snow. Michidia [ You look happy, covered in snow. ] Pirika [ You always make a snowman when it snows, don't you? ] Kain [ The other day, Silva yelled at us for making one that was too big. ] Michidia [ It got out of control because you joined Captain, Kain. ] Michidia [ You two get carried away so easily. ] Phoena [ B-But Silva's children were happy, so it turned out to be all right. ] won't cry even if I fall. Michidia [ Just be careful not to fall over, okay? ] Phoena [ Hero and Kain move around a lot in the front line, so they can't really help it. ] Michidia [ Phoena, it looks like you don't have any trouble walking in the snow. ] Phoena [ It snows a lot in my home town, so I'm pretty used to it. ] Pirika [ Oh, it's snowing... ] Ordell [ Ah, it's starting to snow. Do you all have a heatstone? ] Michidia [ This stone is so nice and warm. It's actually kind of hot. ] Phoena [ I heard this is actually a secret stone only known to earth sprites. ] Ordell [ If we let just anybody take them, earth sprites will be in trouble. ] Ordell [ Keep it a secret to the others, okay? ] Phoena [ Of course! ] Ordell [ But we still have the problem of walking on the snow. ] Pirika [ I guess there's nothing we can do about that. ] Ordell [ Actually, there is a way. ] Pirika [ Really? What is it? ] Ordell [ Try attaching these to your shoes. ] Pirika [ Uh, okay... A stick and a string inside a ring? What is this? ] Ordell [ Place the bottom of your shoe on top of the stick. Then, tie the string to your shoe. ] Kain [ I don't really get it, but let's try. ] ---- Ordell [ How is it? ] Kain [ I see. This widens the area that touches the ground and divides the weight put on the snow. ] Kain [ It'll keep us from sinking in the snow or being carried off our feet. ] Marina [ Wow... This is amazing. I can walk so easily. Look, everyone! ] Kain [ Don't get too excited and fall over. ] Marina [ I won't! Whoa! ] -- Marina slips and falls -- Kain [ What did I just say? It can still get slippery, so be careful. Here, give me your hand. ] Marina [ Thank you. ] Pirika [ You could've told us earlier if you had something like this. ] Ordell [ I thought it might be a distraction during battle if you're not used to it. ] Pirika [ You could've told us earlier if you had something like this. ] Phoena [ Thank you, Ordell. ] Pirika [ All right. Let's hurry ahead. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Ordell [ Ngh. It's the Black Army. They came all the way here. ] Pirika [ That's just great. ] Ordell [ Maybe we should go teach them a lesson. ] Part 6/6 Ordell [ Hm. The snow is starting to pick up. ] Phoena [ I wonder where everyone of the advanced party is at... ] Pirika [ Should I go look for them by flying? ] Ordell [ I can't see too far in this weather. The wind is quite strong, so don't get blown away. ] Pirika [ Okay, got it! ] -- Pirika flies off -- Ordell [ I thought the defense positions were supposed to be built around here... ] Ordell [ Where are you, Molva? ] Michidia [ Wait. I can hear someone's footsteps. Everyone stay still. ] Kain [ A monster?! ] Michidia [ I don't know yet. They're coming from the front right. Three, two, one... Don't move! ] Molva [ Wh-What is this? An archer? And Ordell is with you! Wait! It's me, Molva! Don't shoot! ] Michidia [ Molva? ] Ordell [ Chief of the Northwest tribe. She's the captain of the advance party we were looking for. ] Phoena [ So it's you... Thank goodness you're okay. ] Molva [ You were looking for me? ] Ordell [ I lost contact with you. That was enough to get me worried. ] Molva [ Oh, I had a reason for that... But anyway, it's good to have reinforcements. ] Molva [ Come with me. Things are getting troublesome. ]